


To Come Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	To Come Home

Clint never felt like he belonged.  
He was always the outsider.  
The unknown that no body trusted.  
He was shunned. 

He felt like an outsider,   
Even in his own home.  
His father didn't love him.  
His mother ignored him.  
The place was lonely. 

Shield was one place he thought,   
He could belong.   
But that was a bust too.  
Everyone viewed him as a time bomb,   
Waiting to explode.

Clint's home was Natasha.  
She completed him.  
Understood him in ways no one else could.   
Loved him for himself,   
And being able to make him smile and feel completely happy.  
She was his home.  
He came home.

They complimented each other.   
Polar opposites.  
But as they say,  
Opposites attract,  
Stronger than anything.


End file.
